It is Our Night!
by girl-chan2
Summary: Aku tak bisa bikin summary-nya kayak gimana, yang penting silakan dibaca! :D /M for Lemon/


Fic baru lagi! XD *plak!*

Oke, ini adalah fic oneshot dari 'The Crazy Summer Camping' dan juga fic Rated M pertama yang aku buat! Gila banget, ya! ^^V

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Aku hanya punya fic ini! :D<p>

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, Human name for Hetalia chara, Romance gagal, lemon, Yaoi, crack pairing IceLance, dan lain-lain.

* * *

><p>Saat sedang pesta besar-besaran di CSO Dorm, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut silver yang duduk termenung di atas sofa sambil melihat kerumunan yang sedang berpesta di depannya. Di antara sekian banyak orang yang diperhatikannya, mata violetnya tertuju kepada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang tertawa ceria.<p>

Emil tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dia menyukai anak itu. Dia ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Lance saat World Meeting di Amerika. Saat itu, Mathias membawa seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata hazel itu ke World Meeting untuk sekedar menemaninya saja. Tapi entah kenapa, dia seperti merasakan sesuatu. Perasaan yang tidak begitu dimengertinya.

Dia baru menyadari perasaan itu setelah pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Namaku Lance Stoppersky! Salam kenal, Emil-san!" sapa pemuda itu ramah.

"Kau tau darimana namaku?" tanyanya heran.

"Mathias yang memberitahuku!"

Entah kenapa, pemuda Icelandic itu merasa kalau sang Danish jabrik yang dimaksud sedang memasang cengiran lebar dari kejauhan.

Sekarang, Emil sedang berada di depan kamar mandi sambil menunggu anak itu selesai mandi. Entah apa yang membuat Lance mandi malam-malam begini. Mungkin karena habis nangis seharian kali, ya? Sampai lupa mandi! *plak!*

KRIEET!

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, Emil berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mimisan di tempat. Habisnya, Lance rapeable banget sih!

"Errr, Emil-san! Ada apaan, ya?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, dia pun langsung mengangkat anak (yang masih dalam keadaan berbalut handuk) itu dan membawanya ke kamar.

"O-Oy! Ada apaan, nih?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun langsung diletakkan di atas ranjang kamarnya dan pintu kamar dikunci dari dalam.

"Hei, kau mau tau sesuatu?" tanya Emil.

"Apa itu?" Mata hazel Lance memperlihatkan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa panas saat berada di dekatmu dan sangat terangsang karena itu! Jadi, aku ingin menunjukkan hasrat itu kepadamu!"

Reaksi terkejut dengan wajah merah itu pun membuat bibir pemuda Icelandic itu menampilkan senyuman yang menggoda. Ketika mata violet-nya menatap tubuh sang American berambut merah itu dan mata hazel itu dengan penuh nafsu, Emil tidak ragu untuk menjilati lehernya. Dia menjilatinya sedikit dengan menimbulkan sensasi geli disusul gigitan dan hisapan keras yang menghasilkan erangan dan desahan serta tanda merah kebiruan yang tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari. Dia memeluknya dengan erat dan mengangkat sedikit tubuh temannya untuk mencium lembut bibirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menggigiti bibir bawah Lance dengan setengah terpaksa untuk mendapatkan akses masuk. Bibir itu pun membukakan pintu masuknya dan lidah Emil dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit terkejut dan mendesah. Emil mengabsen semua giginya dan menyapu semua sudut mulutnya. Mau tidak mau, Lance terpaksa mengerang dan mengeluarkan suara yang sangat menggoda bagi sang Icelandic.

"Nnhh, Emil-san, hah!"

Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah Emil melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap sang Icelandic yang tidak berhenti menciumi setiap inchi wajahnya. Lance merasakan tangan pemuda itu sedang meniti tubuhnya sambil berusaha melepaskan handuk yang mengganggu pemuda itu untuk melihat tubuhnya.

"Lance! Aku tidak akan berhenti, oke?"

Lance hanya mengangguk dan memberikan tanda bahwa Emil bisa melakukan apapun padanya. Sang Icelandic pun membuka handuknya dengan tidak sabar. Melihat banyak lahan yang bisa diberikan kissmark, dia segera menciumi setiap inchi tubuhnya untuk mencicipi dan mencium aroma khas tubuhnya.

"Ah!" Desahan pun meluncur keluar dari dalam mulutnya ketika pemuda Icelandic itu tanpa sengaja menyentuh dadanya.

Mendengar desahan itu, dia berhenti sebentar dan menatap Lance.

"Ada apa? Kau suka disentuh di sini?" tanya Emil sambil menunjuk ke arah spot yang tidak sengaja disentuhnya.

Dia pun berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menghindari desahan yang lebih kencang. Lance pun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil berusaha menahan malunya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Emil pun kembali menstimulasi spot kecil miliknya secara bergantian. Lance yang berusaha untuk tidak mendesah pun tidak berdaya karena ritme yang dihasilkan Emil sangat manis dan memabukkan.

"Ah!" Lance mengerang cukup keras karena Emil menginfiltrasi daerah pribadinya tanpa pemberitahuan. "Aiihh! Ah! Emil-san, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini hanya sedikit pemanasan, tolong tahan sebentar saja!" jawab Emil sambil tersenyum dan berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang mudah panik tersebut. "Aku juga perlu tau dimana tempat yang harus dimanjakan!"

"P-pemana- Hyaah!" Pemuda berambut merah itu melesakkan kepalanya di atas bantal dengan pinggang yang sedikit terangkat.

Pemuda Icelandic itu menyentuh sweet spot di daerah pribadinya yang sukses membuatnya menggeliat.

"Ah, hah, hah!"

"Di sini?" Emil sengaja mengocok daerah intimnya yang sukses membuatnya mengerang semakin keras disusul dengan melubernya cairan dari dalam daerah tersebut.

Pemuda berambut silver itu pun tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Dia mulai membuka bajunya dan Emil memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Lance sambil berusaha untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dia memegang tangan kanannya dengan erat dan tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus rambutnya agar dia cepat tenang.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan? Tidak perlu takut! Rileks dan atur nafasmu sesuai dengan ritmeku!"

"Ba-baiklah!"

Dia pun melebarkan kaki pemuda itu dengan perlahan dan memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang intimnya.

"Ingatlah malam ini baik-baik!"

Tanpa banyak menunggu, Emil langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang miliknya. Lance langsung terkejut dengan benturan mendadak itu dan tanpa sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah.

"Hey, apakah itu sakit? Maafkan aku!" kata Emil sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata hazel-nya dan membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari bibir bawah pemuda itu. "Maafkan aku! Aku akan melakukannya lebih lembut!"

Dia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan pelan dan dengan ritme yang bertahap agar pemuda itu terbiasa. Sedikit demi sedikit, Lance mulai menikmati ritme permainan Emil dan tidak berhenti memanggil namanya.

"Emil, ah, aiihh, Iceland, nnh, ahh, Emil!" desahnya sambil memanggil nama sang Icelandic di antara nama negara dan manusianya. "Auuhh, ah, ah, Emil!"

"Hey, Lance!" Emil mempercepat gerakan pinggangnya. "Aku senang sekali! Aku adalah orang pertama dan terakhir yang bisa mengenalmu seutuhnya, ngh!"

"Ngh, ah!" Dia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah pemuda itu. "Aku juga, senang sekali, bisa mengenalmu seutuhnya, aah!"

"Kau milikku, Lance!" bisik Emil sedikit menggeram. "Katakan kalau kau adalah milikku! Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu!"

"Ng, haah, kenapa, aahh!" Lance sedikit terhentak. "Ah, aah, iya! Aku adalah milikmu, aku milikmu seutuhnya, Emil Steilsson!"

Emil terlihat sangat puas mendengarnya dan mempercepat ritme permainannya.

"Aaahh, auuhh, Emil!" Ketegangan di dalam tubuhnya semakin memuncak. "Se-sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang, ahh, uh, ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari tubuhku!"

"Keluarkan saja!" katanya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Lance dengan erat.

Lance terengah-engah setelah mengalami klimaks. Tapi, dia sadar kalau Emil hanya diam saja.

"Emil-san? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Sepertinya aku belum mencapai klimaks!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, dia mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat karena terkejut saat pemuda berambut merah itu mendorongnya dan membalikkan posisi mereka. Sekarang Lance duduk di atas tubuhnya dan dalam keadaan masih saling 'menyatu'.

"Lance? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Emil. "Kau seharusnya istirahat!"

"Rasanya tidak adil kalau hanya aku yang klimaks!" jawab Lance sambil menatap Emil dengan intens. "K-kali ini, aku yang akan membuatmu mencapai klimaks!"

Emil langsung membelalakkan mata mendengarnya. Belum sempat menunjukkan kekagetannya, Lance sudah bergerak naik-turun duluan.

"L-Lance, ah, Lance!"

"Kau tidak perlu, melakukan apapun!" katanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. "Aku yang, ah, akan melakukan semuanya!"

Emil tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Posisi seperti ini membuatnya bisa melihat Lance dengan lebih jelas dan juga merangsangnya lebih jauh. Bagi Emil, Lance terlihat beberapa kali lipat lebih manis.

"Nn, ahh, hah!" Lance kembali mengerang ketika kejantanan Emil menyentuh kelaminnya. "Eehh, ah, ah!"

"L-Lance!" Emil merasa lebih tegang. "Lance, sudah cukup, a-aku-"

"Hah, hah, apa kau akan mencapai klimaks? Kalau begitu-" Lance pun mempercepat gerakannya sehingga menciptakan gesekan impuls yang lebih besar. "Keluarkan saja!"

"Khh, Lance!"

Sedetik kemudian, lahar panas pun membanjiri kelaminnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menghentikan gerakannya. Tubuhnya melunglai dan jatuh di atas tubuh Emil.

"Dengan melakukan ini, aku merasa lebih dekat denganmu!" kata Lance sambil memeluk Emil. "Kita jadi lebih tau satu sama lain, dan-"

"Dan apa?" tanya Emil sambil membalas pelukan itu.

Lance hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sebentar.

"Dan, aku, rasanya aku, le-lebih mencintaimu, itu saja!"

Emil merasakan kehangatan di hatinya setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Ég elska þig _(Aku mencintaimu)_, Lance! Selalu dan selamanya!"

Tanpa pemuda Icelandic itu sadari, Lance tersenyum kecil dan mereka pun tidur bersama.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Keesokan paginya...

"Ya ampun! Dia benar-benar keterlaluan!" gerutu Emil sambil memegangi kemaluannya dengan tangan kanan dan handuk di tangan kirinya.

Sekarang sang Icelandic sedang berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Siapa yang menduga kalau kejadian semalam membuatnya sedikit kesakitan. Udah gitu, teman sekamarnya malah mandi duluan saat dia masih tertidur. Dasar pengkhianat!

Mengingat yang lainnya masih belum bangun karena berpesta semalaman, dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk sampai duluan. Setelah sampai, dia pun segera masuk dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Karena rasa sakit itu, Emil berada di kamar mandi selama tiga jam yang sukses membuat Mathias dan kawan-kawan sampai ngantri di depan pintu.

* * *

><p><strong>The End dengan Asemnya!<strong>

* * *

><p>HUWAAAAAAAAAAA! AMPUN, AMPUN! AKU BIKIN FIC INI SECARA REFLEKS DAN AKU KAGAK MAU DIGAMPAR SEKELUARGA KALAU SAMPAI KETAUAN KALAU AKU UDAH JADI MESUM DAN JUGA FUJOSHI! DX *plak!*<p>

Aduh, maaf soal caps jebol di atas! Soalnya greget banget sih bikin crack pairing! Yah, sebenarnya IceLance itu adalah crack pairing yang muncul dari ide gila di dalam otak! Entah kenapa, tuh pairing malah jadi OTP! Yeah, good work for myself! *tepok nyamuk (?).*

Kalau ada yang mau translate juga kagak apa-apa! Soalnya kalau mau coba translate sendiri English-ku berantakan banget, sumpah! -_-V

Review! :D


End file.
